Steam
by xlove7x
Summary: Lemonish Lime LxLight fan fiction. Involves a bathtub, water and steam.


A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMG this suuuucks D: Whatevs, I'm posting it anyways. .

Soooo, this is my first fanfic on here. It was inspired by a roleplay I did with my bff (you know who you are…:3) It's LxLight, and I think they are reversible as uke and seme, but this fanfic just happens to have L as the uke. I would probably categorize this as a lemon-lime, but with more lime than lemon, since there's no sex. (look at my profile for a list of ratings for my stories.)

Thanks for reading; I don't own Deathnote or any of the characters. Don't flame, even though this is really bad, because flames are for campfires. Duh.

L's POV

I stared unblinkingly at the computer screen, countless paragraphs and sentences of words and information swimming in my vision. My onyx eyes were burning with the impact of the bright screen contrasting with the darkened room.

Blinking once, my gaze slid over to Light Yagami, sitting at a computer next to me. His golden hair was pushed back from his face, which was illuminated from the light of his computer. He was frowning, scrolling through a list of dates. The chain that connected us rattled as his wrist flicked back and forth.

"Is something wrong, Light?" I asked quietly, unmoving.

Startled, Light flinched and glanced over at me. "Yeah, everything's fine," He muttered, moving his head towards his screen again, clicking onto a new webpage.

I bit my thumb ponderingly as I gazed at the young man. I suspected that he was Kira, but wished desperately that he wasn't. After all, he was my only friend. Also, I found him quite attractive; even though I would never tell him, I liked him more than a friend probably should.

"Light, I need to take a bath." My eyes deserved a rest.

Something flickered on Light's face, but it was quickly gone. "Okay," He replied, standing up and walking towards the door leading to the hallway.

I trailed after Light, my eyes trained on his broad back that flexed beneath his plain white shirt. He spoke as we entered the small bathroom door to our left. "I'll take a bath, too, since I could use one, too," He said casually, stopping by the bathtub in the middle of the room and turning on the hot water.

I took a key out of my pocket and placed it into the keyhole of our cuff links, separating us for now so we could take off our clothes and climb into the tub. As Light turned back around I handed him the key, and he took it gratefully, unlinking himself and taking off his shirt.

I caught myself staring at his smooth chest, and before he could catch me as well, I tore off my own shirt, tossing it to the floor and ignoring the beating of my heart. We've taken baths together before, I would be fine, right?

Swallowing nervously, I began to work on my pants, but became annoyed when the button wouldn't come loose. I picked at it, nettled, for several moments before I felt someone push my hands away.

"Here, I'll do it," Light murmured, unbuttoning my jeans swiftly. I tried to not look down at Light's naked lower half as he tugged down my zipper and removed my pants. His hand seemed to linger a moment before he extracted himself.

I was blushing madly with embarrassment. "T-thanks," I stuttered, looking away from the young man as I pulled down my boxers. I felt Light's heated amber gaze as I walked to the bathtub and climbed into the steaming waters, my muscles relaxing immediately.

Light followed soon after, and we sat in silence as we let our bodies get used to the sudden but pleasant temperature change. Feeling slightly awkward, I reached for the soap just as Light did, and our hands touched.

I sucked in a breath as I quickly pulled my hand away. Light looked at me and frowned, confused. "You've been acting weird, Ryuzaki. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied immediately, snatching the soap and rubbing my left arm with it, staring down at the steamy water.

Light didn't say anything. Suddenly, he moved forwards in the water and trapped me against the side of the ceramic tub, our faces inches apart. "Tell me," He demanded, his minty breath washing over my face.

My wide eyes shifted downwards again, avoiding his gaze. Light's hand lifted my chin up, forcing me to stare into his amber gaze. "Please?" He whispered.

I couldn't stand him when he was this close. Reaching up, I pressed my lips to his, pulling back after a few moments. "There," I said, "That's what I wanted to do for a while."

Light blinked, shocked, for a few seconds, and then leaned down again, pressing a kiss to my cheek and trailing down my neck to my collarbone, flicking his wet tongue across it. After that he looked up and stared deeply into my eyes. "So you're attracted to me?"

I shivered, not replying, as Light moved just that tiny bit closer. His leg moved between my thighs, pressing up against my growing erection. Grinding against it, Light leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Now I definitely know you are."

A moan escaped my lips as Light's hand crept towards my member, lightly stroking it beneath the water. He smirked up at me, keeping eye contact as his thumb circled my tip, teasing with his feathery touch.

"You like that?" He murmured, extracting his hand to pull my shoulders towards him, embracing me. I struggled to keep my sounds in my throat as he made me straddle him, grinding our throbbing erections together with one hand.

I bit my lip. "L-light…" I moaned, as the pace of his hand quickened. My fingers twisted in his hair as Light's lips traveled feverishly down my neck. I was almost there.

Soon we had both reached our peak, Light's hand never slowing down as we rode out our orgasm. When we had finished, I slumped against his chest. Chuckling, Light pulled me up into his arms, leaning against the edge of the tub.

"I like you, L," Light said casually, but I could tell he meant it as he ran a hand lovingly through my dark hair.


End file.
